


Hey, You Wanna Come In?

by Bangtothehwangtotheyang



Series: College Shenanigans with (Mostly) 4th Gen Groups [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And fantasy friends ;), Angst, F/F, F/M, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, I say Hyunjin is the MC but it's skz 00 line, I'm working on that, It could be more violent, Jeongin is not really the most prominent character, Like we love the complete nonsense of 00 line shenanigans, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Swearing, There's a tad bit of like sad boi hours bc of Hyunjin and Lia, This is a complicated piece about relationships, This is not a Lia hate story, We still love Innie, for real this time, jisung likes to pine, lots of nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtothehwangtotheyang/pseuds/Bangtothehwangtotheyang
Summary: Hyunjin was flying high for years until his high school girlfriend broke up with him...to date his twin sister. Thankfully he has his best friends to keep him company...and distract him from the problem?(Prequel to Let's Just Be Who We Are)
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Hyunjin, Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji
Series: College Shenanigans with (Mostly) 4th Gen Groups [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979005
Kudos: 2





	Hey, You Wanna Come In?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin is not having a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely commentor who gave me inspiration to write again in this universe 💜

Hyunjin had only hoped he would never have to see this day. He had spent his high school years lauding his height, and his ability to get a girlfriend, over his sister, Yeji. That was all he had over her, actually. Although they were both in advanced classes and kept good grades, things came more naturally to Yeji. In school, in dance, even when their parents made jokes. Hyunjin was always a step behind.

Apparently, even Lia could see that.

He didn’t remember the walk home in the windy night, the air damp and the rain ready to let go, matching his emotions. He barely knew how he got home. Suddenly he was at the door, but his hands couldn’t grasp the door handle or find his keys. Thankfully, Sunwoo was home and heard the erratic breathing outside the door, even through his giant headphones. He pulled Hyunjin inside and asked what happened, but when he got no response, he texted Eric who texted Felix who texted the groupchat and three minutes later five boys appeared at the door and snatched Hyunjin to Jisung and Felix’s room. With his head securely in Changbin’s lap on Felix’s bed, with Jisung and Seungmin on the desk chairs pulled up to the bed, with Jeongin holding his hand from the floor, and with his legs locked in Felix’s arms, Hyunjin was thoroughly comforted. The others hadn’t quite grasped what’d happened, but Seungmin had ascertained that something had hurt him terribly, and it was only when Jisung had fed Hyunjin the tenth piece of chocolate did Felix receive a text from Ryujin telling him what’d happened.

“What a—” Jisung opened his mouth and paused, catching himself on his words. “That was unnecessary.”

Changbin nodded furiously. “She could’ve let you down lightly. She could’ve given you more signs, instead of dropping this on you.”

“How long have you guys been together?” Jeongin wondered quietly.

Hyunjin sniffled, and offered his other hand with two fingers raised.

Felix shook his head. “Two years? And she just broke up with you like that?”

Jisung sighed. “I mean, I guess it’s what’s best for her. So, we can’t entirely blame her.” Everyone turned to stare at him except Hyunjin, who continued to space out through his wet eyes. “What? I don’t think Lia should be judged for wanting to break up. The manner of doing so, however, was rude.”

The others rolled their eyes at Jisung and continued comforting Hyunjin. They ended up watching a movie in a big pile on Felix’s bed until Seungmin and Jeongin went back to their room and Jisung crawled to his own bed. The other three, though, just stayed smushed in a pile to comfort their sad friend through the night.

~~~

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

“Did you see Lia’s Instagram?”

Seungmin looked up from his notes, realizing that Jisung was addressing both him and Hyunjin, who froze for a moment before continuing to copy the questions into his notebook. “No, Ji. We aren’t looking up her Insta anymore.”

Jisung shrugged sheepishly. “Something told me to check today. And, um...I thought you guys should take a look.” He averted his eyes when Hyunjin glanced in his direction.

Seungmin took the phone out of his hand, mouth thinning into a line before he handed the phone to Hyunjin. “As much as I don’t want to show you, I think you should take a look, Jinnie.”

Honestly, Hyunjin didn’t know what he expected. Maybe a pic of her having the time of her life, happy and care-free without Hyunjin around. Perhaps even with a quirky caption like “The New and Improved Me <3”. But then Hyunjin focused on the pictures, the first one of his sister beside Lia, both smiling, and the second picture, with Yeji kissing Lia’s cheek. And the caption. That damned caption.

_Two weeks with the best girlfriend in the world <3 couldn’t be happier!! _

Mindful even in his rage, Hyunjin set Jisung’s phone down softly before pushing his chair back and storming out of the library, his vision clouded only with the image of his sister kissing his ex-girlfriend.

He made it to his sister’s classroom, knocked on the door and stepped inside, calmly (but shaking with rage) asked the professor if he could talk to his sister for a moment, and Yeji, who had never seen her bright brother ever so upset, hurried after him into the hallway.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!” he shouted, not even caring about her class and professor, not caring to lower his voice, not caring because she _didn’t deserve it._

“Jinnie—” Yeji started, taken aback. Surprised. She was surprised by his anger.

“A week, was it? You waited a week? After I cried to you for fucking DAYS about Lia dumping me, you waited just a week to get with her? Or maybe it was before that? I mean, I’m so dumb for thinking you two were just _friends_ all these years—”

“HYUNJIN!” Yeji finally yelled back. “ _No_ . I would _never_ do that! It just...God, it just HAPPENED, Jinnie! We’ve been friends for years, and then she just—I don’t even know—decided she didn’t want to be with you anymore and we talked about it a lot and I felt bad for her but more for you and she understood that she put you through stuff and we went to a party and got drunk and—”

“And now you’re girlfriends,” he laughed. His voice had lowered, but his rage had increased. Tenfold. “That’s really great, Yeji. _Sooooo_ excited for you. Can’t believe my sister is dating my ex-girlfriend! Incredible, really! I am... _so_ happy for you guys.” He brushed past her, but a paused a few steps in. He took in a deep, shaky breath, turned back, and said, “I can’t believe my own sister wouldn’t take my side.” He continued on his way as her class let out, leaving Yeji alone in a swarm of classmates, a bubble of pity surrounding her.

~~~

Chan was the only one who could find Hyunjin. The rest had looked for hours with no avail. Chan walked around the quad a few times before he spotted the boy a few feet above everyone’s expectations.

Hoisting himself up the branches, Chan landed next to Hyunjin’s barely hidden form. The spring leaves only covered so much. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Hyunjin mumbled with his eyes lowered, voice still hoarse from his screaming match with his sister. Or public humiliation of his sister, depending on how you looked at it.

Chan nodded, resting on the branch and saying nothing. Hyunjin looked up after a few minutes and found Chan just sitting there quietly, not doing anything. Just staring. Watching. Softly.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” he asked when Chan just continued to stare.

Chan shrugged. “You don’t want to talk about it, but I don’t want you to be alone either. And if I leave, I’ll have a hard time lying to them about finding you, and if I stay, I can’t talk about it with you. So, I thought I would wait for you to need help to get down from the tree.”

Hyunjin’s heart swelled. “You can stay,” he said quietly, tears pricking his eyes. “And maybe you should tell me about your most recent composition?” That comment caused Chan to raise his eyebrows, considering Hyunjin had never been interested in musical composition (at least, the technicalities. He liked to remain ignorant and just enjoy the finished versions). But Chan indulged the heartbroken boy and talked for an hour about the new mixing he’d done just this morning.

When the cold finally got to Hyunjin, Chan helped him down and took him to his house and gave him hot chocolate and a blanket and put on a silly TV show and made him ramen before he finally texted Felix to let him know where Hyunjin was.

The boy appeared when Hyunjin had finally fallen asleep on the couch. 

Felix gently pat his friend’s head. “Poor Jinnie,” he pouted. “He doesn’t deserve this.”

“I know.”

“You could make him forget.”

Chan slowly locked eyes with Felix. “That’s not how it works, Lix. You know that. The pain would still be there, even without the memory. And I doubt everyone would let him just forget what she did.”

“You mean Changbin?”

“I mean Seungmin. But sure. Changbin, too.”

“It’s hard,” Felix whined quietly, going to the virtually-unused kitchen, stocked with only food their friends liked and locked mini-fridge that only Chan and Felix had a key to. “I want to help them, but I have no experience with this.”

Chan shrugged. “Lix, he needs someone to comfort him. You’re great at that!”

“Maybe I was when I was a younger. I forget about the fragility of human life, and how...impermanent it is.”

“That’s the beauty of human life!” Chan exclaimed with a smile. “It’s fleeting but bright. Like a star, shining in the cosmos.”

“Okay, hyung, no need to go on an oldies’ rant. I’ve heard enough of ‘when I was your age’ from you to last Jinnie’s lifetime.” Felix did laugh, however, at the end of his statement, especially when Chan narrowed his eyes.

“So, how has Jisung not figured it out yet?”

Felix rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, well...he’s Jisung.”

The pause, unfortunately, gave him away. “Jisung is a witch, Felix. He’s a mighty good witch, especially at finding things that don’t want to be found. He also talks a lot, and I can imagine he would’ve confronted you by now.”

“Perhaps.” Chan reached for a wooden spoon on the counter. Felix flinched. “Fine! Yes, he asked and I confirmed. He also knows about you, but not because I told him. He figured it out on his own, and I refused to confirm. That’s not my secret to tell.”

Chan shook his head. “There are too many witches on this campus. I would appreciate it if we stopped having so many. First Sana, then Momo and Mina, and now this coven. Thankfully they’re almost gone. But we have the other three to worry about.”

“If you think Minho doesn’t already know yet, you’re a very old and very dumb vampire.”

Felix assumed he deserved the smack in the head with the spoon this time.


End file.
